Une réunion chez Hetalia
by KaraKoffee
Summary: (Ce texte est une adaptation écrite d'une image qui m'avait beaucoup plus). Franchement, les meeting internationaux ne sont vraiment, mais alors vraiment, pas normal!
Allemagne commençait à doucement craquer, griffant la pauvre table de ses féroces griffes acérées qu'on appelait communément des ongles.

Italie dormait doucement à côté de lui et avait déjà commencé à pioncer à peine 5 minutes après le début de la réunion... Et Sealand qui avait réussi à s'incruster pour la 40ème fois!

Mais ce qui mettant vraiment le pauvre Doïstu dans cette affreuse colère... c'était l'affreux boucan qu'il y avait autour de lui !

Entre, les chats, les fantômes des anciens qui n'avaient rien à foutre là, Japon qui continuait ses mangas, Chine qui faisait de la bouffe avec d'autres pays asiatiques, dont Allemagne se foutait complètement de savoir lesquels s'était, Grèce qui essayait de tuer Turquie, Suisse qui avait son bazooka sur l'épaule, Liechtenstein qui désespérait de la table à repasser qui lui servait de poitrine comparée aux deux énormes et horribles bouées de sauvetage d'Ukraine, Ukraine qui elle-même tuait l'invincible Russie qui avait toujours son putain de sourire collé à la tronche alors qu'il crachait du sang, Suède et Pays-Bas qui se font une bataille de regard de la mort qui tue-...

\- MAIS NON NE MET PAS AUTANT DE PIMENT-Aru!

La voix de Chine surpassait celle des autres, laissant alors Allemagne arracher une rondelle de bois du bureau.

Belgique distribuait gentiment ses gaufres... Bon dans une réunion, c'est pas terrible, mais tant pis, déjà qui y en avait qui faisaient de la bouffe dans une énorme marmite!

France s'amusait à agiter son tout nouveau mini drapeau de la mort qui tue, (et qu'il allait certainement jeter dans quelques jours)... Au moins, il ne se disputait pas avec Angleterre qui était actuellement pourvue de deux ailes d'ange en plastique tenant une baguette magique de la mort qui tue... Faut croire que Seychelles avait oublié de faire ingérer les médocs de la Grande-Bretagne... Cuba qui engueulait un illustre inconnu qu'il avait confondue avec Amérique. Amérique qui fixait la baguette magique de la mort qui tue d'Angleterre avec des étoiles dans les yeux (déjà qu'il y en a 50 sur son putain de drapeau...) Autriche, lui, discutait avec le terrible Australie, qui était étonné de voir l'Autriche avec un MP3 dans les oreilles.

\- T'écoute quoi? Demanda la plus grande île du monde, enjouée.

\- Un de mes morceaux de piano pourquoi? Répondit Autriche comme si c'était une évidence

\- C'était trop beau pour être vrai...

Hongrie essayait de doucement s'incruster, écoutant le piano à travers les écouteurs, qui avait leur son à fond pour cacher le boucan autour de lui.

Egypte lui, avait été désigné comme le baby-sitter officiel des chats... Chats qui lui rendaient bien en montant sur lui et en lui lançant des centaines de "MIAOU!" désespérés.

Puis d'un seul coup il se demanda où était passé le chat d'Italie...

Il se dit que le chat d'Allemagne allait s'en occuper, n'ayant plus rien à foutre de rien, vu qu'il été passé 5 secondes dans la série en 143 épisodes.

/ Les aventures des Nekotalia!/

Allemagne monta sur la tête d'Egypte cherchant à sauver Italie qui grimpait joyeusement sur le marteau que la maîtresse de Seychelles allait abattre sur la tête du maître d'Angleterre...

/ La fin des aventures des Nekotalia!/

Prusse se cachait derrière France, ayant visiblement dit un commentaire très négatif sur Romano. Cette piste était confirmée par Espagne qui écrasa furieusement une de ses précieuses tomates...

Allemagne commença à se demander pourquoi il n'avait pas tué son frère à la dernière bataille pour savoir qui aurait la dernière bière...

Au fait qu'est ce qu'il fou encore là ce con?! Bordel, la Prusse n'existe plus!

Enfin bon, c'est déjà un bordel sans non dans cette réunion, qu'au final, un pays qui existe plus en plus, ça va pas nous tuer.

Peut-être 'Angleterre, Turquie et Russie oui mais ce ne sera pas de trop grande perte.

Hong Kong était fatigué, attendant avec la plus grande impatiente que son thé refroidisse..

Corée du sud, lui, était assez calme pour une fois, relisant les yaoi qu'avait dessiné au préalable Japon... Pourquoi il dessinait ça en pleine réunion lui?!

Taïwan, elle, buvait du Red Bull en regardant la pendule... Avait-elle hâte que la réunion se termine ou alors avait-elle peur de ne pas rendre le manga à temps?... Tant pis, on s'en fiche.

Finlande chialait en essayant de sortir Suède de sa guerre de regard avec Pays-Bas, alors que Norvège mettait un énorme coup de poing à Danemark, expliquant avec bienveillance à Iceland comment il faillait s'occuper d'un Danemark sauvage.

\- S'il s'approche trop de toi, tu fais ça tu vois

Iceland qui était comme un petit gamin en voyant l'énorme gerbe de sang sortir de la bouche du caféiné qu'était Danemark.

Biélorussie était encore en admiration malsaine pour son frère... Et Lettonie pleurait comme un gosse, certainement traumatisé par tant d'inceste. Pologne se cachait derrière Lituanie, qui lisait les textes qu'écrivait le geek qu'était Estonie... Allemagne avait enfin fait le tour. Mais c'est alors qu'il voyait enfin le bout du chaos de la réunion, l'italien dégénéré (ou animal de compagnie), se leva d'un seul coup, hurlant dans sa joie habituelle:

\- PAAAAAAAASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Sans aucune raison.

S'en fut trop pour Allemagne qui se leva à son tour, rasseyant Italie, tapotant doucement sa tête vite fait, avant de hurler à son tour:

\- Beruhigen Sie sich, irgendwie verrückt!

Tout le monde se leva d'un seul coup, le cœur battant. Sauf Prusse qui lui était habitué.

Y faut croire que la langue allemande était vraiment un avantage pour donner des ordres!

Doïstu commença alors son discours habituel pour commencer la réunion... Et l'heure de la fin de la réunion sonna.


End file.
